


A Vanished Hand

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	A Vanished Hand

>   
> _"But O for the touch of a vanished hand,  
>  And the sound of a voice that is still!"_
> 
> \- Alfred, Lord Tennyson  
> 

It's when he silences her, his gloved finger hovering over her mouth, that she realises that he hasn't touched her since they fought.

Since he removed her mask.

This act of not touching her, not even with black leather between his flesh and hers, makes her feel as if something is missing.

  
He had not even touched her when he had held aside her leather shirt - using only the blade that had made the wound to help reveal it.

  
It was foolish to miss the touch of a man whose hands were used to hurt and punish and kill. Whose hands were strong and gentle and tender only to her.

Not long ago he had lead her aside with those hands and knelt before her, taking her hands into his own and asked her to marry him. Trying to save her.

Before that, strong arms had held her as he had untied her - believing that he was rescuing her.

Before that, those arms had wrapped around her tightly as she kissed him. Those hands had tangled gently into her hair and rested at home on her waist as his lips brushed soft kisses across her jaw.

Before that, the same arms had held her, trying to comfort and protect her, in the wake of her father's death. The same lips had tried to kiss her then, when she did not welcome it.

Before that, his hands had pressed his purse into her grip and caressed her cheek while he urged her to leave. His mouth had kissed her other cheek in a chaste goodbye. Even later, after he had used his hands to kill Winchester they had been employed with immeasurable care and tenderness to free her from her shackles.

It hurt to recollect any further, now that he refused to lay even a gloved finger upon her.

It hurt to remember all the times she has touched him, each time to provoke some reaction or to bend him to her will.

And she was a fool for missing him.


End file.
